Let's Try It
by Wolf Luna
Summary: It is rated M for a reason! GaaraXOC ShukakuXOC -gasp- Yes, Shukaku is a sex partner in this story! Read more to find the outcome! And reviews are wanted!


**Authors Note: Um...Okay...This is a one-shot I got bored and decided to write. I do not own Naruto! This is rated M for a reason!! You've been warned!**

Kaori sat in the large Kazekage office finishing up some paperwork Gaara had left behind before being called to a meeting. She sat back in the large chair lazily, "Done...Finally."

Kaori stared out the window and looked at the dark sky. It was peaceful. A voice came into Kaori's head that was odd, but somewhat familiar, **"Wow...those meetings bore me. What are you doing?"**

Kaori sighed and answered, _"What do you want, Shukaku?"_

Shukaku chuckled slightly, **"I only came to say hello. Is that so bad?"**

"_You need to stop getting in my head, stay in Gaara's!"_

Shukaku had a way of transferring from Kaori's mind to Gaara's mind. Shukaku liked switching between the two just to talk randomly, only Kaori and Gaara found this more annoying than fun.

"**But I can't stand those meetings! You're more fun to talk to anyway."**

"_Well, you're here now. What exactly did you wanna talk about?"_

"**Sex."  
**Kaori gasped audibly then stopped, _"What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"**You are pleasured when you and Gaara have sex, right?"**

"_Well, yes, but that's not any of your business!"_

Shukaku sighed, **"Actually, it is my business. Since I am part of Gaara, I know what he does. And I wanted to ask you something."**

Kaori hesitated, _"What...?"_

"**Well, since I'm always left out, if it would be alright if I took over Gaara's body and had you to myself for once."**

Kaori nearly fell out of her chair, _"Hell no! You absolutely _cannot_ take over Gaara's body! That was a stupid question."_

"**I wouldn't hurt any of the villagers, I only want some fun for myself."**

Kaori thought for a moment, _"Talk to Gaara. You're irritating me now."_

"**Fine...But I'll make him agree with me! Bye!"**

"_No!"_

It was useless, Shukaku had returned to Gaara.

In The Meeting Room...

Gaara sat lazily in a chair, listening to the council members talk. He felt a small pain in his head, _"Where have you been, Shukaku?"_

"**You sound like my mother."**

"_Whatever. Anyway, what were you doing...?"_

"**I was talking to your precious Kaori."**

Gaara tensed slightly, _"About what...?"_

"**Sex."**

Gaara choked slightly and a few members stared at him. Gaara shook his head and held up a hand, "I'm alright..." They went back to talking, _"What the hell is wrong with you Shukaku?!"_

"**Nothing. I only want in on the fun."**

Gaara knew where this was going, _"You're not taking over my body."_

"**Wow, you catch on quick kid. But that's not exactly what I meant, I've been thinking."**

Maybe Gaara didn't know, _"...And?"_

"**You make a clone, and I'll take that over and we can have a threesome."**

"_Wh-what?! No way! Hell no!"_

"**You like to pleasure Kaori, do you not?"  
**_"W-well yes! B-but..."_

"**Exactly, I mean, one guy has two hands and one dick. But two guys has four hands and two dicks. Do the math, which will bring her more pleasure?"**

"_Well...That is true...But I still do not trust you in a body form."_

"**You can control sand, you can easily take down the clone if I get out of line."**

"_Yeah..."_

"**So, what's the plan, boss?"**

Gaara thought for a moment, _"Alright. Fine, we'll do it."_

Shukaku chuckled, **"Yeah! Can't wait!"**

The voice disappeared from Gaara's head but did not go to Kaori. Shukaku stayed neutral and planned his night out. After a while, the meeting let out and Gaara went to his and Kaori's bedroom. He made a few signs and created a clone, allowing Shukaku to take it over. He stared at Shukaku, they looked alike, only the eyes were different. Gaara's eyes stayed green as Shukaku's eyes were a yellow color. Shukaku chuckled, "Good choice, kid."

Gaara stared at him, "Don't hurt her, I will destroy you and you will never come out again."

Shukaku brought his hands up, "I won't hurt Kaori...swear."  
Gaara nodded, "I'm holding you to it too." Shukaku nodded in agreement.

Back In The Office...

Kaori heard someone knock on the office door, "Come in."  
Kankuro walked in smiling, "The meeting is over, just letting you know."  
Kaori sat up, "Where did Gaara go...?"  
Kankuro smirked weirdly, "Your room, he left in hurry too."  
Kaori blushed, "O-oh..."

Kankuro chuckled, "You guys have_ plans_ tonight?"

Kaori stood up, "None that I know of..." She started walking to the door then punched Kankuro in the arm, "And it's none of your business anyway!!"  
Kankuro walked alongside Kaori, "Hey, Gaara is my little brother, I gotta be protective!"  
Kaori rolled her eyes, "Protective, right."

Kankuro chuckled, "Yeah, you should have seen his face when I had to give him _the talk_."

Kaori laughed, "How did that work out for you?"

Kankuro laughed sheepishly, "He wanted to kill me. And I'm sure I scarred him for life, but apparently," He nudged me, "He caught on quick."  
Kaori blushed again, "Shut up!"  
They made it to Kaori's room and stopped. Kankuro smirked and kept walking, "Have fun!"

Kaori glared at him as she walked in the door and nearly fell over. She stared at Gaara and the person that looked like him, only different eyes, "Gaara...? What's going on?"  
The Gaara with yellow eyes smiled and said, "We're having a threesome!"

Kaori stared at that Gaara, "Shukaku...?"  
Shukaku chuckled and laughed, "Told you I'd get him to agree!"

Kaori looked at Gaara, "Why did you let him out?!"

Gaara walked to Kaori and kissed her passionately, "I want to bring you more pleasure. And I can only trust him, since he is a part of me."  
Kaori stared at him, "But Gaara...You bring me plenty pleasure yourself..."  
Gaara shook his head, "Now you will have more, at least let's try this once...okay?"  
Kaori exchanged glances between Shukaku and Gaara, "Alright..."

Shukaku walked behind Kaori and started to nip at her ear with his teeth, "This is gonna be fun..."

Shukaku let his hands run down Kaori's sides and down her thighs, he crouched as the started to bite at her pants. Gaara started to kiss Kaori and lifted up her shirt, Kaori moaned into the kiss. She lifted Gaara's shirt off as well and ran her hands down his chest. Shukaku groaned slightly from the attention loss he was getting. Kaori glanced at Gaara, he nodded. She turned around and crouched to be eye level with Shukaku. She took his face and kissed him, she opened her mouth and Shukaku's tongue explored her mouth. Shukaku undid Kaori's bra and let it fall to the ground. Gaara then picked up Kaori and brought her to the bed and layed her down gently. Shukaku walked to the bed and stood beside Gaara. Gaara started undoing his pants then Kaori sat up and moved his hands. She got on the floor and took the zipper in her mouth and undid his pants for him and they dropped to the ground quietly. Shukaku already ripped his pants off, ready for Kaori. She sat back and stared at Gaara and Shukaku's underwear, Gaara was already hard, Shukaku was not. Kaori smiled and crawled closer to Shukaku. She nipped at the underwear's hem and pulled them down, revealing his member. She giggled as he got hard quickly. Her lips hovered over his hard member, blowing warm air.

Shukaku gasped slightly, "Whoa..."

Kaori giggled again and then took his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head, taking it deeper with every way down. Shukaku was about to spill when Gaara brought Kaori to the bed again. He crawled on top of her, "Now I'm left out..."

Kaori smiled and took off Gaara's underwear and before she could move to take his member into her mouth, Gaara positioned her differently, "So neither of us is left out."  
Shukaku chuckled and walked over, pulling Kaori's pants and panties off. Shukaku stuck one finger in, Kaori gasped slightly. Shukaku chuckled and added another finger, this made Kaori moan quietly. She looked at Gaara and smiled, she finally took his member and did the same as she did with Shukaku. Shukaku had inserted a third finger, Kaori moaned louder. Shukaku pulled out and moved himself, ready to enter Kaori. He pressed against her slightly and slammed into her, making Kaori deep throat Gaara. They all gasped at the same time. Each time Shukaku thrust into her, she took Gaara's member deeper. Shukaku threw his head back, "Agh...!"

Shukaku spilled his seed into Kaori and he fell onto the bed beside her. She released Gaara's member and looked at Shukaku, he was tired. Gaara moved behind Kaori and entered her, making her whimper quietly, "Gaara!"

He thrust slow at first then picked up speed. Shukaku leaned closer to Kaori and kissed her, he slipped his tongue down her throat as she moaned. Shukaku moved one of his hands and started massaging her breasts. He released the kiss and kissed Kaori's neck and moved down. He licked her breasts, making Kaori moan louder, "Sh-Shukaku...!"

Gaara spilled his seed into Kaori and fell onto the bed on the opposite side of Kaori. She felt both of the guy's seeds drip slightly down her legs as she lay there between them. She leaned to Gaara and kissed him, "Can he leave now?"  
Gaara nodded. Shukaku chuckled, "Thanks..."  
He disappeared and Kaori curled closer to Gaara, "Don't let him out again..."  
Gaara was shocked, "Is was not alright?"  
Kaori shook her head, "It's not that...I was not comfortable with him...Only you."  
Gaara nodded, "Never again. I swear."  
Kaori smiled and pulled the covers over herself and Gaara, "Thank you."  
Kaori fell asleep in Gaara's arms as he lay there, watching her sleep.

**The Next Day...**

Kaori awoke, Gaara was gone. He had meetings all day. She stretched and got dressed, tying her sand headband around her forehead as usual and left the house. She walked around Suna, she ran into Kankuro and Temari at a small diner. She sat by them, "Hello Kankuro, Temari. How are you?"  
Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances, as if something was wrong. Kankuro said, "What...did you do last night...?"  
Kaori blushed, "None of your business!"  
Temari shook her head, "We know you did something...You know the walls aren't sound proof and our rooms aren't that far down the hall."  
Kaori blushed deeper, "O-oh...Sorry..."  
Kankuro shook his head, "No, the whole sex thing is fine...But we heard another name that didn't pertain to you or Gaara."

Kaori's eyes widened, she had yelled Shukaku's name as well, "Oh, that was uh...an experiment thing. Nothing to worry about!"

Temari eyed me, "Why was Shukaku out?"  
Kaori looked down and blushed, "It's uh...awkward..."

It finally clicked and Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances again. They both started laughing hysterically. Kankuro said, "You had a threesome?! With Gaara and _Shukaku_?!"

Kaori slapped him, "Hey! It wasn't my idea!!"

Temari only laughed harder, "That was _Gaara's_ idea?!"

Kaori shrugged, "It was partly his and partly Shukaku's."

Kankuro and Temari finally stopped laughing. Kankuro said to Temari smiling, "Wow, our little brother did that! He caught on to the sex thing quick!"  
Temari smiled and nodded, "That he did!"  
Kaori rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm leaving, you're causing a scene. I don't wanna be apart of it. So bye!"

She waved and they returned it. Kaori left the diner and walked home lazily.

**Authors Note: Hey, I was bored...So yeah. Please Review!! Thanks!**


End file.
